This invention relates to a shelf system of the kind having shelves mounted on poles, and more particularly relates to an end bracket for supporting the end of a shelf on a pole.
Many different arrangements have been provide for shelving. Some have existed with the ability to assemble the shelving. Many times tools are required, such as screwdrivers or monkey wrenches. There are other arrangements wherein parts were fitted together without tooling being required, but lacked stability and security, or have been very difficult to assemble.